1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to board to board connectors and an assembly thereof, and more particularly to board to board connectors and an assembly thereof with improved contact-mounting walls having variable thickness for avoiding damage when a socket connector and a plug connector are mated with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A pair of board to board connectors are used for establishing electrical connection between two circuit boards. Usually, a pair of board to board connectors include a socket connector (female connector) and a plug connector (male connector) mounted on two circuit boards, respectively. Conventional sock connectors and plug connectors each include a connector housing and a plurality of contacts fixed to the connector housing. The connector housing includes a peripheral wall on its long side for mounting the contacts. However, the thickness of the peripheral wall on the long side is invariable. When the socket connector and the plug connector are mated, the connector housings thereof are engaging against with each other, which will render the connector housings out of their elastic recover range and broken.
Hence, it is desirable to provide board to board connectors and an assembly thereof with improved contact-mounting walls for avoiding irrecoverable deformation or damage when a socket connector and a plug connector are mated.